Night Sky
by MissMandS
Summary: Bofur lies tangled up in Christmas lights with the ever present grin on his face. With each click he becomes more and more tangled in the lights and the smile on his face larger and larger until Dwalin sighs. From behind her comes a thoughtful hum and then the weight of someone resting themselves on her shoulders. Fem!Dwalin, fem!Nori. Part nine of Femslash February.


Wow, so this one really, really, reeeeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy got away from me but I have zero regrets about it. I normally am not a fan of Dwalin/Nori but this one. I am so proud of myself. And I snuck in some other couples too.

Warnings: Implied incest, sexually implied content, talk of past bullying and prostitution. It's very brief and not graphic but it's there. This story does contain slash and femslash and genderbent characters. If you don't like then don't read.

* * *

All sorts of men and women step through the door to be photographed. Long and thin; curvy and broad; lean and lanky. Men with thick hair coating their chests and trailing down their stomachs, on their backs, their arms. Only small patches of hair decorating their chests. Men with broad, thick shoulders and muscular arms and men with smaller shoulders, thinner arms. Women whose waists are thick, their curves spilling over the waistband of their pants and panties. Women with tiny waists and pointy hipbones. Women with big breasts, women with small breasts. Stretch marked, freckled. Every sort of person comes in to be photographed here.

Dwalin clicks through the latest batch of photos as she waits for the next set of clients to come in. Sitting beside her is Thorin who hums in approval or lets out a growl of disapproval. Their current subject is Bard who today bared his scarred back to them, allowing Dwalin to click away while Thorin adjusted the lighting.

"I like this one." Thorin says and Dwalin lets out a breath, turning to glare at the dark haired man. He doesn't look the least bit cowed by her expression, staring at the photo on the screen with a gleam in his eyes as he nods away.

"This is the first one you've liked out of two hundred." Dwalin grumbles. Thorin merely hums and sends her a smirk as he stands up.

"I have to be picky when I work with you. I'm going to set up for the next set." Thorin says and wanders off, leaving Dwalin to look at photos from the other sets of the day.

There was Thorin's nephew Fili and his boyfriend, Bain. The two are lying on a bed together, hidden beneath a thin canopy. Fili's flaxen hair is darkened by the black and white effect of the photo, a serene look on his face as he presses his nose against Bain's neck. Bain's eyes are open, staring down at Fili with a smile spreading across his face slowly.

Bofur lies tangled up in Christmas lights with the ever present grin on his face. With each click he becomes more and more tangled in the lights and the smile on his face larger and larger until Dwalin sighs. From behind her comes a thoughtful hum and then the weight of someone resting themselves on her shoulders. She feels the sharp jab of elbows into her shoulders and then a breathy sigh that brushes across the top of her ear. Turning sharply she finds a woman staring at the computer screen.

"I must say, I've seen Bofur in nearly everything. I've seen him in leather but Christmas lights, that is certainly unexpected." The woman practically purrs.

"You know Bofur?" Dwalin asks but is ignored as the woman pads around her and begins to look around the set. Her features are sharp and remind her of a fox, especially with the way that the woman shifts around. Her cheeks are spattered with freckles, made more obvious by the sharpness of her gray-green eyes. Her hair, a gingery red hangs towards her waist in a long, loose braid.

"Don't mind Nori. She's harmless for the most part." And there is another redhead woman by her side. Unlike Nori, she doesn't slink around the set like a thief hunting for a treasure to be nicked, lingering instead by Dwalin's side as Nori slides on the waiting bed. She has stripped off her clothes and lies now in nothing more than lingerie, silky green leaving little to the imagination.

"Go ahead and get on the bed then." Dwalin practically growls at the other woman who has yet to move. She moves towards the bed like a cat, shedding her clothes languidly. She sidles on the bed next to Nori, stretching out above her.

"Ready Thorin?" Dwalin calls as she prepares her camera. The only response that she gets is a grunt from him. With an eye roll and a repressed growl Dwalin steps around and prepares to begin clicking away.

Nori and Tauriel (Dwalin hears her name during a breathy sigh from Nori) are irritating, lovely and make her want to wring her neck all at once. Nori moves around almost too fast for her. Their legs are intertwined and offer them little movement but Nori makes the movements smooth and graceful.

Nori seems to full of sharp angles and freckles: across her shoulders, her cheeks and chest. Sharp tongued as she ignores Dwalin's orders to hold still. Mischievous as she winks at Dwalin and her tongue snakes out to lick a trail up Tauriel's neck.

Tauriel is the soothing balm to whatever it is that makes Nori so mischievous, so sharp. She's not sharp but leaner, paler with fewer freckles. More graceful Dwalin notes as her head falls back with a perfectly placed kiss on her neck. Tauriel's hair fans across the pillows like a splash of fire, Nori's hair now free of its tie frames them like a curtain and nearly hides them from view. With shaking hands Dwalin goes to take a final picture as Tauriel reaches up, thumb brushing across Nori's lower lip. She clicks and clears her throat loudly, standing up and lumbering away.

"Excuse me, I need something to drink. Thorin would you help 'em? Please?" Dwalin books it out of there, trying desperately to ignore the dryness of her throat and the heat tingling up and down her legs.

Thorin, damn him all he can do later is laugh at her when she returns. He sits there, clicking through the photos, shaking his head and not even attempting to muffle the laughter.

"Shut up." Dwalin growls which only makes him laugh harder.

"The view I had was truly a lovely one. I didn't know you could turn that shade of red." Thorin manages through his laughs.

"I didn't know you could stutter so much because Bofur smiled at you." This is enough to stop Thorin's laughter who glares at her. Dwalin snorts, satisfied as she flops down next to him, taking the camera back from him.

"How does a drink sound?" Dwalin asks and sets the camera aside. Still blushing, Thorin manages a nod and grumble as he stands up. They clean up in companionable silence until finally it's time to go.

The two walk together from their studio, hands stuffed into their pockets to ward off the cold. Dwalin plans to keep her hands there for the entire walk there but Thorin has other plans. He clears his throat quietly, making her look over at him. He shrugs his shoulders smoothly, eyes not quite meeting her eye.

"About Nori," Dwalin doesn't want to think about the fox faced woman with her quick, easy movements and breathy sighs. She doesn't want to think about Tauriel with her jade eyes and fiery hand that fans across the pillows. Dwalin tunes him out as they enter the building. It's not terribly crowded but full enough that she has to maneuver her way through a crowd of people. As they near the bar she feels Thorin stiffen then stop completely. Dwalin nearly laughs at him when she sees the edge of a floppy eared hat. That is until she sees the two pairs of red hair.

"Nori is my cousin and she works here at this bar." Thorin says in a rush as he hurries towards a bar stool. Dwalin grabs hold of his shoulder and steers him towards Bofur who looks at them with his usual smile in place and beer in hand.

"I hate you." Dwalin says cheerfully as she plops Thorin down in the chair. Looking up she finds herself staring at Tauriel. The woman looks almost amused as she looks between Bofur and Thorin then back to Dwalin.

"What can I get for you?"

"Would it be wrong of me to ask you just to stick a funnel in my mouth and pour vodka down it?" Her answer doesn't get a laugh or an outright smile though the corners of her lips twitch as she prepares a shot. Down the bar there's Nori who talks to another customer. Again, she doesn't sit still. Instead she dances around on her tiptoes, gives wolfish grins and taps her nails against the bar. The atmosphere is calm but it doesn't last. The question slices through the air like a knife, shattering all the happiness and laughter that comes from everyone around them.

"Are you a lesbian?" The customer demands and blinks with red, glassy eyes at Nori. Around them others lower their voices, determined to hear her answer. Bofur for his part looks only amused, shaking his head.

"I love it when they do this." Bofur whispers and winks at Tauriel who has crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I just realized that men like you who assume they know everything could never satisfy a woman like me." Nori says and gives the man a smile. The man's already flushed cheeks redden further as he stumbles off his bar stool and lumbers off.

"And there goes another one. Oh Nori, will you ever stop breaking hearts?" Bofur asks and shakes his head. Nori doesn't look impressed by the show though she gives him a wolfish grin and wraps her arms around Tauriel's waist, pressing a kiss to the woman's neck.

"Can't help what I'm natural at." Dwalin downs her shot and grabs Thorin's still full beer, turning her bar stool away.

* * *

For a while nobody particularly fantastic or overwhelming comes in for photos. Kili, Thorin's niece comes in with her dreadlocks and bare back on display. Bifur is covered in body paint until blue and green hide inches of skin. When Dori and Ori come in to have their faces bedazzled with small jewels and their haired braided together Dwalin does a double take.

Their hair is a stark contrast and braided together is a beautiful picture of silver and ginger. They sit there together and wait as Nori ties it together, her fingers quickly and smooth in their actions. Halfway through the work Dori huffs and sends her a glare.

"Isn't that my brush you're using?" Nori merely smiles and shrugs as she holds up the silver handled brush.

"It is and I borrowed it from your house. Now I am returning it after the photo shoot." Dori huffs but says no more as Ori's hand comes back, brushing his cheek. Nori bounces over to stand by Dwalin, tapping the brush against her palm as Dwalin begins her work. At the end of the shoot doesn't want to look away from the brothers but feels like she should. Each gesture they do feels private, intimate. She doesn't realize that she's staring until Nori nudges her and hands over a set of keys.

"You really don't pay attention do you?" Nori asks and sends her a smile as she moves to unbraid Dori and Ori's hair. Dwalin stares at her car keys incredulously as Nori continues her work, a smile on her face. As she finishes unbraiding their hair and the brothers wander off she turns back towards Dwalin.

"Got sticky fingers there huh?" Is all Dwalin can manage to say as she pockets the keys.

"You could say that. Tell me, do you ever get in front of the camera?" Dwalin snorts and Nori's smile only widens as she follows her brothers out of the studio.

* * *

The next time Tauriel comes it's alone. With each brushing of her legs there comes the shushing of her stockings rubbing and Dwalin bites her tongue against the groan threatening to work its way out of her mouth. When she falls onto her back and closes her eyes, hair fanning across the pillows and legs open up; Dwalin can't help but let her mind wander.

Was this how she looked when she reached completion? What kind of noises would she make? Did she look this peaceful when she slept? Dwalin doesn't realize she's set the camera down until Tauriel sits up, resting her chin in her hands.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Tauriel crosses her legs, swinging it idly back and forth.

"How did you meet Nori?" At the question her eyes soften.

"I was working with an organization to help men and women who were in prostitution. Part of my job was to give speeches about the organization, what we did and how we could help. It was at one of these events I met Nori. She came inside and was soaking wet. I remember she just took this shaky breath and looked at me and said: I don't want to be this anymore." Tauriel smiles softly.

"Can I ask how it is that you came into the photography business with your friend?"

"My brother, Balin and I were….We were made fun of growing up. Kids made fun of him for having a big nose but gave up on it the older we got. They moved onto me. I had too much muscle, body hair and not enough curves for their opinions." Dwalin swallows hard against the sudden clenching in her throat.

"Thorin was struggling with his problems of body image. He would protect me during fights and ended up with a lot of scars. So we decided to open up this studio for every kind of person and each kind of beauty." Dwalin nods towards the walls where photos hang everywhere. Tauriel's eyes glimpse over them until they land back on her.

"Take off your shirt." The command comes from Nori who stands in the doorway once more. There is no smile on her face but a serious frown on her face. Dwalin opens her mouth to object only to find words failing her as Tauriel takes the camera from her hands.

"Body paints you think?" Nori asks Tauriel. The redhead nods as she prepares setting up the camera. Dwalin stands there frozen; her shirt still on and her hands at her side as Nori gives a sigh and walks in front of her.

"Either take it off or I will." Dwalin glares at her but tugs her shirt off. Her shoulders are broader than these women's, her breasts smaller and her body thicker with muscle. Nori only gives it a quick glimpse though, free of any scathing looks or sneers as she's handed body paints.

"Turn around. Bra off." Nori commands. There's a mischievous, calculating look in her eyes as Dwalin follows the command. Her bra is lost somewhere in the corner as she hears Thorin's choked cough from above.

"What are you doing to my studio Nori?" Thorin cries.

"You'll see." Nori calls and gives a happy hum as she begins to apply the paints. Dwalin stands there with her arms crossed over her chest and tries in vain to turn her head. Each time she is turned back. Tauriel sits on a chair, still clad in lingerie as she plays with the camera. Finally Nori steps back with a nod.

"All righty, go sit or stand or kneel. Do whatever you want." Nori says and bounces off to sit herself by Tauriel. Dwalin listens as they guide her through poses, trying time and time again to look over her shoulder in vain. From Tauriel comes small praises of encouragement and Nori teasing that draws growls from Dwalin. She lays spread across the bed, her face pressing into the pillow when Tauriel announces that she's done.

"Don't put anything on yet." Nori warns as she pushes the full length mirror towards Dwalin. She sits up, putting an arm over her breasts as Nori stops the mirror and adjusts it. Dwalin looks over her shoulder and gasps at the sight on her back.

It starts at the bottom, above her waist with black pine trees as a border. It gives way to a full, dark blue background that crawls the length up her back. Decorating the blue are bright white spots and a moon. In the middle is a swirl, twisted halfway between an 'N' and a 'T'. Nori climbs onto the bed, resting her chin atop her shoulder.

"When I met Tauriel, I was like a bleeding forest all the time. I wanted to get better and heal myself; let things grow again but I couldn't stop the pollution." Her shirt is gone and there on her back is a tattoo. Between her shoulder blades is the sun and moon and below them, among a forest is a woman reaching up.

"And she's my sunrise." Tauriel slips onto her other side and there on her back too, Dwalin sees a tattoo. There is no forest or moon but a bright yellow and red sunrise resting in the middle of her back. The redheaded woman leans forward, pressing her lips against the shell of Dwalin's ear.

"Would you be our night sky Dwalin?" Tauriel whispers.

"Would you complete us?" Nori asks and their hands begin to creep up her back. Dwalin swallows as Tauriel's hand brushes her hip. She groans as Nori's hand traces the curve of her shoulder blade. When they ask so sweetly, when they touch her so perfectly, how can she say anything but yes? Dwalin barely hears Thorin shouting that the bed is for photoshoots only.

All she hears is Nori's breathy sighs saying her name and Tauriel's name. All she feels are Nori's smooth movements that send chills up and down her spine. The shushing of Tauriel's stocking clad legs as they brush hers. All she sees is the two women at her sides, writhing and sighing as she pinches and rolls their nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Tauriel's fiery hair fans out across the pillows; her feet scrambling for purchase across Dwalin's shoulders as she flicks her tongue over her bud. Nori's hands tugging at her Mohawk as she bites her shoulder to muffle a groan. All she sees is the sunrise, the bleeding forest. All she feels is complete.

* * *

Can we just talk about Bofur wearing nothing but his hat and Christmas lights? Or Bofur in leather?

Also final note: each of us has different body types and you are all beautiful people, okay? Okay, accept it. :3


End file.
